


Like father like son

by Morfy



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfy/pseuds/Morfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывают миры, где можно не просто поговорить со своей душой, но и дотронуться до нее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like father like son

Чувства отключались по очереди. Шаоран не видел ничего после того, как перед глазами перестали светиться врата в другой мир, и успел услышать радостный крик Моконы «Хансин, Хансин!», прежде чем отказал и слух.  
Ноги подкосились – он почувствовал, как его безвольное тело кто-то поймал, и больше не ощущал ничего.  
Шаоран не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он очнулся - вернее, как он понял через несколько секунд, увидел сон. Судя по всему, он оказался в Мире снов, на этот раз только душой - чувствовалась легкость, как будто его тело не весило ничего, и в то же время на периферии сознания Шаоран осознавал, что лежит неподвижно на чем-то мягком.  
А его душа стояла в окружении темноты, из которой кое-где проглядывали звезды, не понимая, что случилось и как теперь ему вырваться отсюда и вернуться в свое тело. Он знал множество способов проснуться, вот только ни один не работал, а магия отказывалась подчиняться.  
Чужое присутствие Шаоран почувствовал далеко не сразу. Он успел пройти около тысячи шагов, прежде чем признал такую попытку найти выход слишком детской и заранее обреченной на провал, и только потом ощутил жар, преследующий его по пятам.  
Волк, сотканный из языков пламени, внимательно смотрел на него.  
Шаоран тяжело сглотнул под его взглядом, чувствуя, что ноги снова отказываются держать. Он неуклюже сделал шаг назад и не смог сохранить равновесие, плюхнулся на гладкую черную поверхность. Собственное отражение бросилось в глаза, растерянное и удивленное.  
– Тсубаса, – сказал ему волк донельзя знакомым голосом.  
Шаоран ничего не мог сказать, слова застряли в горле, пока волк подходил, пока обнюхивал его – языки огня плясали уже и на коже, не причиняя вреда, наоборот, согревая и успокаивая. Прикосновение обжигающе-горячего горячего языка к щеке заставило вздрогнуть и вырваться из транса.  
– Папа, – хрипло прошептал Шаоран, обеими руками обнимая волка за шею, всем телом чувствуя его жар.  
У него нет других слов – отец никогда не снился ему, как бы Шаорану этого ни хотелось.  
– Давно не виделись, да? – волчья морда с трудом передавала эмоции, но Шаоран почувствовал чужую улыбку. – Ты из-за меня застрял здесь. У тебя должен быть свой собственный Кудан – красивая птица, к слову – но из-за моего присутствия мой Кудан не понимает, почему его не должно больше существовать.  
За его спиной Шаоран увидел искрившуюся молниями птицу. Та посмотрела на него с немым укором и завернулась в крылья, чтобы исчезнуть с раскатом грома.  
– Я рад, что так вышло, – признался он, невольно улыбнувшись. – Я хотел у тебя спросить… ты ведь знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что все это не имеет смысла. Что… это движение ведет вникуда. Прости, но я даже не всегда уверен, что ты еще жив.  
– Ребенок, – прорычал отец ему на ухо, слабо куснул. – Тсубаса, я не могу сказать тебе, чем закончится твой путь вперед, но он не бессмысленен. Он может оказаться бесконечным, может быть, я навсегда останусь частью тебя, а тебе придется носить две души, а может быть, мы найдем возможность разделиться. Не сомневайся, Тсубаса, и продолжай идти.  
Слышать собственное имя, от которого он уже давно отвык, оказалось непривычно и немного неловко. Если подумать, в их компании не было ни одного человека, предпочитавшего, чтобы его называли настоящим именем. Даже Мокона не пользовалась своим.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал он, разглядывая лобастую голову волка. – Теперь ты заперт в Кудане?  
Кудан может быть человеком, Шаоран точно помнил это. Он зажмурился, опустив ладонь между ушей огненного волка. Языки пламени взвились, на этот раз действительно опалив кожу, и Шаоран с трудом удержался от того, чтобы отдернуть руку, но все же смог перетерпеть.  
И медленно под его ладонью огонь принимал вид человеческой фигуры.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся отец - такой, каким он передал Шаорану меч и имя перед тем, как отправить его к Юко - через несколько долгих минут, снимая обожженную ладонь Шаорана со своей головы – кое-где в его волосах все еще плясало пламя – поднес к лицу, подул на вздувшиеся волдыри, потом коснулся губами, и кожа за считанные мгновения приняла нормальный вид.  
– Мир снов легко подчинить, особенно в этой стране, где я сам – часть твоей души и твоего сна, – пояснил он, в ответ на удивленный взгляд Шаорана, и первым поднялся, прежде чем подхватить его на руки, и сделал всего два шага, прежде чем черное пространство резко изменилось.

***

Они стояли в саду, кажется, на том самом месте, где Шаоран передал ему свое имя, и откуда Тсубаса отправился в путешествие.  
– Если я смогу вернуться, Сакуры все равно не будет, – тихо произнес Шаоран, отпуская сына. – Но все равно. Сейчас я снова живу, и я слишком хорошо понимаю, как мне это нравится. Я бы продолжил, если бы была возможность.  
Мелкий теперь макушкой доставал ему до плеча, Шаоран не удержался, взъерошил ему волосы.  
– Вы ушли... к Юко сразу же после того, как я исчез, да? – Тсубаса вывернулся из-под его руки, сделал несколько шагов по направлению к беседке и обернулся.  
Шаоран кивнул, глядя на сына. Если подумать – если смотреть на него против солнца, когда на фоне арочных стен был виден только силуэт – Тсубаса напоминал Сакуру.  
От этого невольно защемило сердце, но от тоски спас удивленный вскрик. Шаоран вскинул взгляд и с удивлением увидел сына, облаченного в жреческую накидку Сакуры.  
– Просто подумал, что ты похож на мать, – честно признался Шаоран.  
– Если закрыть глаза?! – возмущенно спросил мелкий, вскинув подбородок и скрестив руки на груди.  
Это тоже было – от Сакуры.  
Может быть, Мир снов просто подстраивался под него, пусть это и было не очень-то правильно, но зато так хорошо снова иметь свое тело, быть в состоянии двигаться, делать хоть что-то - и Шаоран позволил своим желаниям взять верх.  
Действительно – если закрыть глаза, если не думать о их сложной взаимосвязи, губы Тсубасы на вкус не отличались от губ Сакуры.  
Может быть, это потому что Шаоран просто забыл уже, как это было – целовать собственную жену. Сейчас в его объятиях был сын, замерший и напряженный, и можно было целовать его целых три секунды, прежде чем он начал вырываться.  
Но потом – Шаоран всегда был сильнее, что в этом теле, что в другом – он как будто смирился. Замер.  
– Надеюсь, я не украл твой первый поцелуй, – произнес Шаоран, наконец отпустив сына.  
– Это… то, что ты сказал, да? – неуверенно спросил Тсубаса, мотнув головой, и переступил с ноги на ногу. Накидка сползала с его плеча, открывая загорелую кожу, и Шаоран наклонился, касаясь губами теперь незащищенного места. – Что ты чувствуешь себя живым… а живые должны…  
– Не знаю, точно ли из-за этого, – Шаоран покачал головой, снова поднимая его на руки, чтобы отнести в беседку. – Но сейчас я чувствую себя совсем живым.  
Возможно, если бы сын продолжал сопротивляться, он бы заставил себя остановиться. Исчез бы, вернулся на свое место. Они оба это понимали, можно было не сомневаться, и потому один продолжал действовать, как подсказывали инстинкты, а второй не хотел его останавливать.  
Шаоран стянул с него накидку окончательно, усадил на низенькую скамейку и снова поцеловал, опустившись на колени.  
Он целовал гладкую кожу на шее и ключицах, пробуя на вкус, пытаясь все же сдержать себя, не наброситься слишком сильно и грубо. Но когда сын вполне уверенно опустил руку на его затылок и надавил, почти уткнув лицом в пах, Шаоран вполне явственно ощутил чужое возбуждение и перестал сдерживаться.  
Он не подчинился чужой ладони, наоборот, стащил мелкого к себе на землю, и тот прильнул сам, обняв ногами за талию. Легкий – почти такой же, как был множество лет и, если подумать, целую жизнь назад. Шаоран наклонился к сыну, снова целуя, позволил перехватить инициативу, чтобы отвлечь от того, что в этот момент медленно вводил в него пальцы, растягивая, продавливая гладкие стенки. Получалось легко, будто желание Шаорана не причинит лишней боли послушный ему Мир снов превратил в невидимую смазку.  
Он видел свое отражение в точно таких же, как у него самого, глазах, когда входил – вламывался – в напряженное тело, не позволяя себе остановиться.  
Если боль, то уж лучше вся сразу.  
Шаоран крепче обнял сына, прижимаясь губами к его уху, тихо шепча, так, что сам почти не слышал своего голоса:  
– Сейчас все правильно. Мы должны быть вот так, слившись друг с другом, разбитое целое, стремящееся быть единым, – он перевел дыхание, прежде чем продолжить: – Все так, как должно быть. Я люблю тебя, сын.  
Он целовал опущенные веки, подрагивающие от боли губы, и ощущал себя вампиром, пусть это и было до безумия стыдно. Он гладил чужое тело, ласкал судорожными движениями, и стыд немного прошел, когда Тсубаса застонал уже не от боли.  
Шаоран сжимал сына так крепко, как только получалось, и все равно пропустил момент, когда тело того начало испаряться из его рук.  
Сперма выплеснулась на землю, и его тело изменилось сразу после оргазма, снова став телом животного, и иллюзорный мир рассыпался, оставляя его наедине с разочарованием и воспоминаниями.  
Птица, сотканная из молний, возникла из ниоткуда и опустилась к нему на холку, а потом и улеглась спать.  
Они оба остались ждать.

***

Он пытался уцепиться за отца всем силами, но уже неотвратимо просыпался, и от осознания этого хотелось плакать.  
Шаоран долго лежал в отдельном номере в гостинице Сораты и Араши, дожидаясь, когда отпустит болезненное, тягучее возбуждение, слушая разговоры в соседней комнате и зная, что там его ждут, но не мог заставить себя подняться на ноги. Хотелось заснуть снова, снова увидеть отца… и снова ощутить жар от его близости тоже хотелось. Во сне ему пару раз ему казалось, что кожа горит, потому отец снова стал огненным львом, но на теле не осталось никаких следов. Ничего не говорило о том, что случилось в Мире снов – за исключением медленно отпускавшего возбуждения.  
Шаоран смог выбраться из постели только через несколько часов, переждал, пока голова перестанет кружиться, и решительно толкнул дверь.  
– Кажется, я слышал что-то про бои? – Шаоран привалился к косяку, вспоминая долетавшие до него обрывки слов. О том, что он болел так сильно, что пришлось пригласить кучу докторов, и теперь его спутники отдавали долги, зарабатывая первым попавшимся способом.  
Шаоран улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Фая и коротко кивнул оторвавшемуся от заточки меча Курогане, неожиданно для себя решив, что теперь попросит их называть себя так, как нужно.  
Пусть, когда они пойдут дальше и он снова потеряет способность быть с отцом, кто-то все же будет называть его Тсубасой. 


End file.
